


Bathroom-Session

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Girl Penis, Orgasm, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Sometimes bathroom signs are confusing.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Bathroom-Session

The water cooled on her skin as she slipped her hands under the warm water of the water tap. Y / N reached for one of the soft towels.  
It was without a doubt the fanciest toilet she had ever set foot in. Pepper was undoubtedly more than lucky to have found someone like Tony. Since Y / N was Tony's assistant and imagines that she was also something of a friend of Tony's, she was of course invited to celebrate Tony and Pepper's engagement. Although Y / N would have loved to see a movie and would have been wrapped in a warm blanket, she couldn't refuse the invitation, all the Avengers were present and Loki, who after Asgard was destroyed, is now working with the Avengers.  
Y / N looked around the bathroom again, wicker baskets artfully draped over the countertops containing everything a woman might need in an emergency, including the towel she had just dried her hands with. She carefully folded the towel twice before dropping it in the laundry basket.  
She wasn't quite ready to go back to the others, so she turned to the sample baskets. She had hoped she would find a window big enough to escape, but that seemed to be the only thing missing in the otherwise perfect room.  
She was searching the second basket when the door opened. In the mirror she met another pair of eyes. Although she was surprised, she couldn't stop herself from looking him up and down through his reflection.  
"What are you doing in the ladies room?", She met his emerald green eyes in the mirror.  
"I beg your pardon?" He let the door close behind him.  
She felt a wonderful shiver creep down her back when she heard his accent. She had always had a weakness for accents, and his was especially sinful.  
She turned and put her palms on the counter. Her eyes traveled over the lines of his black jacket.  
"Didn't you read the sign?"Y / N raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
"There's no sign on the door," he pointed to the wall behind him.  
"But there was a sign on the wall in the hallway." He came closer to her.  
"You mean that that says 'men on the left because women are always right'?" He stepped closer and put his hands in his pockets. His eyes traveled over her figure and the pretty blush on her neck.  
"That's one thing," she took a deep breath and enjoyed the way his eyes were drawn to her bus. But his eyes returned to hers almost instantly and only flickered to her lips as she bit her lower lip.  
"I saw it," he clicks his tongue, "but I'm not a normal man, so I'm determined to prove otherwise."  
"I don't really believe it either, but it applies in this case.", Y / N straightened up and took a small step towards him.  
"I don't know why you believe that," he stepped closer. Her eyes flickered from his laughing eyes to his grinning lips. She hadn't noticed how close they were until that moment, but when she did she cleared her throat and smiled slightly.  
"I suppose you went to the bathroom for a reason."  
"I did," he nodded, "but not what you think." He dropped a hand on the counter near her hip.  
"Oh?" She slid her fingertips over his suit jacket.  
"Mm," he nodded. His fingers itched to be buried in her thick Y / H / C hair. "I avoid someone. "  
"Oh?" Her breath caught as his hand left the counter to haunt her waist.  
"Mm," he ran his fingers over her thigh and tucked them under her skirt to tease the sensitive skin. "My brother, actually an adoptive brother and his annoying friends."  
"You're avoiding your own brother?", She hooked her index finger under the knot of his tie, pulled it and loosened the knot. "And here I thought you were a gentleman."  
"I assure you, madam," he reached out for her, "I am anything but a gentleman."  
She gasped as her leg wrapped around his waist. She grabbed the marble counter and put her fingers around his tie.  
He bowed his head and ran the tip of his nose over her collarbone, following the path with his tongue and lips. He took her other hip in his hand when he felt her knee bend.  
"Why," he muttered between kisses against her skin, "are you hiding in the bathroom?"  
“Avoid annoying friends. She hummed.  
She was sure he had a firm grip on her, so she lifted her hand from the counter and undid the buttons on his shirt. The muscles of his stomach trembled under her wandering fingers.  
"And here I thought you were a lady." He pulled his head back to grin.  
"Someone is clearly misinformed," grinned Y / n. She put her hand on her thigh and pulled his hand higher.  
"Appearances are deceptive, it seems," he ran a finger through her wet folds.  
Her teeth sank into her lower lip as he dropped to his knees in front of her. Her eyes wandered to the door as he pushed her skirt higher; She held the fabric tightly so she could watch the kisses progress on her inner thighs. Her breathing increased as he got closer and closer to his destination.  
She saw the hunger and need in his eyes as he put her leg over his shoulder. His warm breath brushed her cunt and for a moment she thought her heart was going to burst with anticipation, but then he began to lick her cunt.  
She moaned and threw her head back as he pulled his tongue through her wet folds. She had never thought of engaging in any kind of sex in a public place. let alone a public toilet, but this was more erotic than she had ever dreamed of. The thought that another woman could open the door at any time and see her there with his head between her thighs made her thighs shake.  
Her muscles tensed as he sucked on her clit and slipped a finger into her aching cunt. It was a silent request that she should come for him, and she did.  
Her fingers curled in his black hair as she rode her orgasm against his tongue and bit her lip to keep from screaming. Her vision blurred around the edges for a moment before it became clear when he stood up.  
She held the back of his neck as he brushed kisses over her breasts. It was the only skin he could reach without tearing the dress off her body.  
His teeth brushed against her skin before pulling back to look down.  
Y / N's hands loosened his belt and did a quick job on his zipper. She pushed her pants down so far that she could pull his cock out of the tight fabric.  
"What are you doing?" Loki hisses as she pumped him and ran her thumb over the head of his cock.  
"I need you," she nibbled at his jaw. He groans as she nibbles on his ear. Y / N pulled her lips down his throat and nibbled his chest before pulling back with a grin. He grabbed her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Backing her with her in his muscular arms, he turned and pressed her against the wall. Y / N gasped as he pulled her crease up and down with his cock, his tip shining with her excitement. He pushes her kicks through her dress. She wiggled her hips and tried to shove his swan into her cunt.  
He kissed the corner of her mouth and pulled his cock back through her folds to avoid her clit and center. As he pulled back, he met her closed eyes and grinned. Y / N looks over his shoulder at the mirror. She could see her reflection and the reflection of the door.  
"Please Loki," she pleads.  
"I want to hear you say it."  
She rolled her eyes but didn't need to be asked. She grabbed the back of his neck and gently pulled his hair to make him look at her.  
"I want you to fuck me", she met his dark eyes. “I want you to take me over here to this restaurant bathroom while everyone is wondering where we've gone. I want you to fuck me so hard and fast that I stumble when I walk out of here and anyone who looks my direction can guess what I've done. “  
That seemed to be all he needed because before she was done he grabbed her hips and pulled her down so she sank onto him. She broke off, panting, and threw her head back against the bathroom wall in a hollow thump. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size before he began to move in her cunt.  
She knew she was really in danger of screaming when he entered her at a brutal rate, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth over his. Her tongue fought for supremacy as she ran the nails of one hand over his chest.  
She tightened her legs around his waist and rocked against him. A steady burning flickered in her stomach; it grew as he withdrew and pushed back into her in one swift thrust. Y / n rolled his hips and sucked on his lower lip. When she knew she was close, she let her hand slide down and under the folds of her skirt to finger her swollen clit; that combined with the way he thrust into her and nibbled at her throat sent her over the edge. Loki pumped into her one last time before he shot his hot cum into her cunt.  
He reluctantly put Y / N back on the floor and closed his pants, but left his shirt open as he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her against him. He lifted her chin with one finger and brushed his lips over hers in a slow kiss.  
"Do you think Tony, Thor and the rest are wondering where we are?" She mumbled as he pulled back.  
"Probably", he wrapped a strand of hair around his finger and pulled on it. "They know we could avoid all of this by just telling them we are together."  
She nodded and ran a finger over his chest.  
"Probably, but better not until you have the trust of the team."  
"You are probably right and Thor would probably tease me about it."  
"We'll tell you at some point, won't we?", She met his eyes.  
"Of course," he nodded. He took her hand, raised it, and kissed each finger in turn. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her close for a tender kiss, "and it definitely won't be long."  
"No?" She returned his kiss with one that was more of a smile than anything.  
"Definitely not much longer. A few more sessions like this and you will definitely know. Now you might just guess." He shook his head and laughed softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and hope you enjoyed it! I would appreciate your feedback and / or kudos!  
> Ps: Christmas are coming! The one-shot calendar is ready to be filled, starting December 1st. Write me your Advent wishes quickly, the first 24 requests will be in the calendar! You can write me here or per pm on Tumblr. Request are open! German or English. Ask me, don't be shy! What I don't write is Tom or a character from him or Yon-Rogg as a sub or a dom reader, lightly is okay, I think. No Male/Male or Female/Female. Hope you understand me and send your request in! Here or on mischievoushiddleston.tumblr.com


End file.
